Halo brothers
by runvolcano
Summary: During the Halo 1 war two men, a grunt and a new rookie, have thier own adventure as friends.
1. prolouge: the creation

I'm going to take a short break from my 7006 stories so I'm typing this.

This story takes place during Halo: combat evolved or halo PC.

On a purple ship three aliens stood in a room talking about their parent's ideas of going onto a ship called "THE PILLAR OF AUTTUM".

There was a little alien with a horn on it's back and a mask over it's mouth. It was called a grunt. This grunt was gray and blue unlikely colors.

There was a slightly taller alien with a chicken looking head and a wristband that created a shield. It was called a jackal. This jackal was gray and white also unlikely colors.

The third alien and last was tall and had a yellow tongue. It was called an elite. This elite was purple and yellow. Again…unlikely colors.

"What do you mean sneak on the pillar of autumn? We're only four years old!" The grunt said. "Listen Gerick! I heard that there was something special on that ship we have got to get it!" the elite said to the grunt, Gerick. "But Eon! I know you're an elite and the oldest of us three! But you are only six! You will die!" Gerick said "Right Jack?" The grunt said facing the jackal.

The Jackal shook its head.

"Well I'm going!" Eon said. Eon jumped on an escape pod going To "The PILLAR OF AUTUMN" Gerick and Jack hopped on.

The pod flew towards a ship bigger than anything the kids have ever seen.

"WE'RE GONNA GO STRAIGHT TO…" Gerick said without finishing.

On the "PILLAR OF AUTUMN" There was a cyborg with a fully metal suit that was red. The kid was in a tube.

Out of the tube there was a dead black haired man with a yellow suit.

In the man's hand was a gun. A pistol to be more specific.

The Spartan picked up the gun.

He looked at it seeing how much ammo there was. 100 bullets.

In a thin room next to the wall a man on the microphone told the Spartan "excuse me, Seth but the master chief is coming in soon so please leave. Seth the Spartan left passing the human look of master chief.

WRITERS NOTE: That was just a prologue so the next chapter will be longer.

CHARACTER INFO:

Seth

Species: Human/spartan

Colors: Red armor

Sex: Male

Age: 11

Info: He was just a normal kid until three men kidnapped him and experimented on him.

Gerick

Species: Grunt

Colors: Gray and blue

Sex: MALE

Age: 6

Info: he is usually a scared grunt but at times he is braver than the other grunts in the universe.

Eon

Species: Elite

Colors: purple and yellow

Sex: Male

Age: 6

Info: the oldest of the three alien kids by one month he is currently a covenant solider in training.

Jack

Species: Jackal

Colors: White and gray

Sex: Male

Age: 6

Info: known as "The mime" for his colors and his never speaking even though he talked when he was three. Until his parents were murdered in front of him he never spoke again.

I will upload chapters every Sunday.


	2. chapter 1: an unsettled meeting

The escape pod landed in a control room on the pillar of autumn and killed the two soldiers who were guarding the weapons.

Eon and Jack left the escape pod leaving Gerick sleeping in the escape pod.

After a few hours Gerick woke up noticing no sign of Jack or Eon so Gerick exited the escape pod.

When Gerick got out he accidentally stepped on human's blood. "AAUGH GET IT OFF ME!" Gerick said while jumping on one leg to get it off.

After a while of walking Gerick found a dead body of an elite.

Gerick quickly ran away thinking there we're many soldiers where he was and boy, he was right!

"Fire teams Alpha through Sierra: Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." A woman's voice said.

"Covenant? Repel? Somebody save me!" Gerick said in terror.

Gerick ran until he bumped into a strange man

The man was wearing red armor and had a pistol in his hand.

"It's one of those soldiers!" Gerick thought.

"HEY YOU YOU'RE A COVENANT AREN'T YOU!" Seth said

"Uh…YEAH AND WHADDYA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Gerick said in a brave voice

"Well I heard some covenant activated he self destruction switch by crashing into the control room with an escape pod." Seth said while getting his pistol ready.

"Well it…wasn't me! I just followed my two friends. A strange colored elite and Jackal. Have you seen them?" Gerick said making a big smile showing his teeth.

"ugh! Do you have a mask or something to cover those teeth?" Seth said

"yeah." Gerick said putting a little cup mask on him.

"Listen I'll help you find your friends but first we have to escape this ship! Play dead until we're alone okay? And if we're gonna be partners…we will have to kill humans and aliens." Seth said. Gerick started playing dead and Seth picked him up and ran him to and escape pod that was just about to launch.

"Hey what's that alien doin' in your hand?" The male driver said.

"uh…He's a killed alien suvenier…" Seth said.

"Ok. Where heading for the ring. You might want to stand up." The driver said.

"Hey he can sit if he wants to!" Gerick said forgetting to play dead.

"I KNEW IT!" The male driver said getting out a pistol. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Know that the driver knows the secret he's going to kill Gerick or Seth maybe even both. If they die we'll have no main characters. Wait for the next chapter coming this Sunday to find out!


End file.
